This invention pertains to cabinet assemblies. It pertains particularly to cabinet soffit assemblies for use in enclosing the soffit space present between the tops of wall cabinets and the ceiling.
Conventionally, the soffit space present between the top of a wall cabinet and the ceiling is enclosed by framing the space; covering the framing with wallboard; taping, texturing, painting or wallpapering the wallboard; and applying piece by piece any desired decorative elements.
This procedure obviously is tedious, time consuming, and relatively costly. Also, it does not lend itself economically to the inclusion of highly decorative features such as plate rails and face paneling in various styles and configurations.
It accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a cabinet soffit assembly which is integrated with the cabinet and may be applied rapidly and easily either at the time of installation of the cabinet, or subsequently as a do-it-yourself project.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cabinet soffit assembly which lends itself particularly to the inclusion of sliding doors providing access to the soffit space, thereby converting such space to useful storage space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cabinet soffit assembly which lends itself to the inclusion of plate rails of various styles and dimensions.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a cabinet soffit assembly which, without expensive redesigning, permits the use of a wide choice of decorative panels vertically enclosing the soffit space.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a cabinet soffit assembly the construction of which equalizes any unevenness or out-of-level condition which may exist between the ceiling and the cabinet.
Broadly stated, the cabinet soffit assembly accomplishing the foregoing and other objectives and purposes of this invention comprises a soffit base; first fastening means for fastening the soffit base to the front margin of a cabinet top, longitudinally thereof; a ceiling trim piece; and second fastening means for fastening the ceiling trim piece to the ceiling in substantial registration with the soffit base and spaced vertically therefrom. Panel means, which may comprise sliding door means, are mounted vertically between the soffit base and the ceiling trim piece.
In one important embodiment of the invention, the soffit base extends outwardly from the cabinet in the horizontal plane and includes a plate rail disposed along the top of the cabinet in horizontally offset relation thereto. The plate rail is secured to the soffit base by suitable means, as by means of tongue and groove joining.
The plate rail, as well as the insert paneling, may be of various styles and configurations to suit particular applications without requiring any modifications whatsoever of the basic structure.